Memories of You
by RenaMachinima
Summary: Long lost memories now awaken, once again. From 15th century warfare to 21th century highschool life. Masamune, now reincarnated in his own self as a 17-years old student, tries to prevent a same tragedy from his pastlife to be repeated again.
1. Chapter 1

_**Memory is a way of holding onto the things you love, the things you are, the things you never want to lose. **_

_**(The Wonder Years) **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jepang, abad ke-21.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hidup itu tidak hanya sekedar bernapas. Memang, karena kita bernapas—maka kita hidup.<p>

Namun, terkadang kita bisa sesak karenanya.

Menyesakkan. Sangat.

"…_Masamune-dono,"_

Kututup telingaku. Kurasakan keringatku turun dari leherku. Desau angin menyibak di sela-sela rambutku. Napasku yang mengalir dari dalam diriku—keluar menuju udara bebas.

Sentuhan ringan di lenganku, menghanyutkanku menuju tempat dan waktu—yang kurindu.

Genggaman hangat di jemariku, membawaku ke kehidupanku yang lain. Lama. Lama sekali.

"Date-san, kau baik-baik saja?"

Jemari yang melingkar di tanganku merosot—lalu lenyap. Semilir yang berhembus di kulitku menghilang—digantikan udara dingin mengigit yang tak kenal ampun.

Aku terlempar kembali ke ruangan kelas yang ramai, penuh udara kehidupan, meskipun dinginnya seperti musim dingin di luar sana.

Seisi kelas dan guru di depan ruangan memelototiku dengan kedua bola mata mereka.

Ya, _dua_. Tidak sepertiku.

* * *

><p><em>Sake itu tumpah. Gelas itu pecah.<em>

_Aku menggelepar di lantai, mencengkeram dadaku yang terbakar oleh racun kebencian._

_Kebencian seorang wanita._

_Ia tersenyum, puas. _

"_Sekarang, biar adikmu yang menjadi pewaris keluarga ini. Kau—brengsek tidak berguna, bermata satu. Matamu cuma satu! Pewaris keluarga ini haruslah manusia yang mampu! Manusia macam apa kau pula?"_

"_Ibu—kenapa…?"_

"_KAU—ANAK BRENGSEK—MATAMU CUMA SATU!"_

"…_Ibu…"_

"_MATI! KAU LEBIH BAIK MATI! MATI! MATIIIIIIII!" _

_Riuh—lalu hening._

* * *

><p>"Masamune, kau baik-baik saja?"<p>

Aku kembali terlempar ke koridor sekolah, yang dipenuhi dengan irama kehidupan murid-murid dan udara yang lain. Udara yang kuhirup seketika berubah. Tidak lebih baik.

"Aku nggak apa-apa, Kojuuro," jawabku, asal. Laki-laki di sebelahku mengerinyitkan dahinya.

"Bohong," tukasnya, "Kau berkeringat dan pucat. Napasmu putus-putus. Kau sakit?"

Kugelengkan kepalaku. "Aku mimpi di siang bolong. Mimpi jelek. Lupakan saja," racauku.

Kojuuro menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bisa gawat kita nanti. Kau ingat, minggu depan klub kasti akan melaksanakan latihan di lapangan sekolah? Kita harus berebut dengan klub sepak bola kalau ingin menggunakan lapangan. Bagaimana jadinya kalau kapten klub kasti tidak mampu berebut dengan klub sepak bola? Bisa-bisa mereka yang dapat."

Aku membalasnya dengan cengiran kecil.

_Detik itu tiba. Detik itu berhenti._

Dua sosok murid yang sedang asyik bercakap-cakap di koridor mencuri perhatianku.

Yang satu mengenakan bandana hitam, dengan kaus motif loreng tentara dalam kemeja seragamnya. Aku mengenalnya—ia senior kelas tiga yang mengikuti klub sepak bola sekaligus klub koran sekolah. Yang satu lagi, pemuda berambut cokelat terang—si ketua klub sepak bola.

"Itu—Sanada Yukimura, kelas 2-2, kapten klub sepak bola," desis Kojuuro—nada suaranya menyiratkan ketidak-senangan. "Pastikan kau menang dalam merebut lapangan sekolah dengannya, Masamune." Aku mengedikkan kepala sedikit, isyarat 'ya'.

Saat aku dan Kojuuro berjalan melewati mereka, pemuda tersebut menatapku—lurus.

_Masamune-dono._

Aku tercekat. Udara dingin mengaliri tubuhku.

Si pemuda meneruskan obrolannya dengan si bandana sambil tertawa-tawa.

* * *

><p>Stasiun kereta api, pukul tiga sore.<p>

Kurapatkan jaketku, mencoba menutup tubuhku dari serangan hawa dingin bulan November.

Kuketuk-ketukkan ujung sepatuku, mengikuti irama musik yang menyembur dari _headphone_ di telingaku. Menunggu kereta berikutnya tiba. Terkantuk-kantuk. Nyaris mati bosan.

Perlahan, kucoba merasakan udara yang tadi.

Kuhirup napasku dalam-dalam. Mencari aroma yang familier. Aroma yang memenuhi seluruh inderaku bagaikan garam di laut. Aroma yang jauh—namun tidak asing. Menghirup kehidupanku yang lain. Yang lama. Yang terlupakan.

Kupejamkan mataku, mencoba mengukir pemandangan yang lama tak kujumpa.

_Masamune-dono._

Dia di sini. Dia di sini. Dia ada di sini.

Sesosok pemuda—hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dariku—sedang menatapku lurus.

Si kapten klub sepak bola.

Tatapannya menembus bagian dalam kepalaku, terus mengalir bagaikan arus listrik menuju saraf-sarafku yang menegang.

Kepalaku berputar, mataku nanar. Keringatku mengucur deras.

Aku tidak mampu bertahan lagi, aku sempoyongan.

Ia nampak terperangah, dan menghambur ke arahku.

"DATE-SAN?"

Aku roboh, menghantam tanah.

* * *

><p>"<em>Masamune-dono, Masamune-dono,"<em>

"_Apaan, sih? Kau ini dari tadi berisik amat."_

_Sepasang lengan melingkar di tubuhku—melingkupiku dengan kehangatan._

_Seketika, aroma yang familier itu menyusupiku. Jiwaku belingsatan seperti siput yang disiram garam. Bergolak, namun nyaman. _

"…_Yukimura…?"_

_Ia tidak menjawab, makin mengeratkan dekapannya. Kemudian berbisik—lirih._

"…_suka…Masamune-dono...suka."_

_Aku berpaling. Kugigit bibirku. Tidak membalas pelukannya._

* * *

><p>Aroma itu masih ada. Udara itu masih ada.<p>

Kubuka mataku—yang tinggal satu—dan kutemukan sesosok orang yang tadi.

Figurnya dengan jelas tergambar di ingatanku. Jelas—sejelas dirinya yang muncul di hadapanku saat ini.

"Date-san—kau sudah bangun? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya, seraya meraih kain basah yang tertempel di leherku.

Aku mengerang pelan. Belakang kepalaku nyeri. Pasti terantuk saat aku jatuh tadi.

"Aku…di mana?" kataku, setelah pandangan mataku fokus dan mampu melihat sekitar dengan lebih jelas.

"Kamarku. Ini rumahku. Tadi kau pingsan di stasiun, jadi aku membawamu ke sini," jawabnya.

"Kau membawaku sampai ke sini? Kau ini bodoh atau apa?" kataku, heran.

"Aku hanya tidak tega membiarkanmu tergeletak di sana—dan di sekitar stasiun tidak ada rumah sakit atau klinik. Yang paling dekat, ya, rumahku. Bagaimana lagi."

"Serius, kau aneh banget,deh."

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih."

"Iya, iya. Makasih."

"Kok, judes begitu? Date-san, kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan."

_Kenapa jadi panas begini? Aku sendiri tidak mengerti._

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur, menyambar tasku yang ada di meja.

"Mau ke mana?" tanyanya, kaget.

"Pulang. Aku malas berurusan denganmu. Lagipula, minggu depan aku harus merebut lapangan darimu. Jangan harap dengan menolongku kau bisa mengambil lapangan dengan todongan balas budi atau semacamnya kepadaku."

Aku terhuyung, terseok-seok.

"AWAS!"

Ia menangkapku sebelum aku kembali menghujam lantai.

Sentuhan tangannya mengalirkan darah di pembuluh darahku yang macet.

Udara itu kembali memenuhi seluruh rongga dadaku.

"Date-san, jangan sok kuat. Kalau kondisimu seperti ini—"

"Biarkan aku pulang. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tubuhmu dingin sekali. Kau tidak mungkin tidak apa-apa."

"Aku…"

Dengan kekuatan entah dari mana, ia membuatku tersungkur di tempat tidurnya.

"Kau tidak bisa begini. Aku akan mengikatmu di ranjang kalau perlu."

"S atau M? Kedengarannya sih, kau S."

"Sialan kau. Aku serius. Tubuhmu tidak baik. Kau hipotermia."

Udara itu. Melingkupiku dengan rapat. Aku merindukannya. Atmosfir lama yang muncul kembali setelah lama mengendap di dasar relung jiwaku.

Kuulurkan lengan-lenganku meraihnya. Menggenggamnya erat.

"Date-san? Apa—"

"…biarkan aku seperti ini. Sebentar saja. _Just a minute_."

Degup jantungnya berlomba dengan jantungku. Bisa kurasakan aroma kehidupanku yang lain—yang lama, kembali menguar. Seolah yang sudah lama mati menjadi hidup kembali.

"Lepaskan bajumu."

"APA?"

"Kau dengar. Aku hipotermia, katamu. Suhu tubuhku menurun drastis. Sebelum aku mati, setidaknya—_please_."

Ia nampak kesal, namun tidak berdaya.

"Ya sudah, daripada aku membiarkanmu mati di rumahku. Bisa-bisa aku dituduh membunuhmu hanya karena berebut lapangan sekolah."

Ia melepaskan kemejanya—dan kemejaku.

* * *

><p>Suhu tubuhku kembali normal menjelang malam. Keringatku berhenti. Perasaanku jauh lebih enak.<p>

"Tubuhmu mulai hangat. Sepertinya ini manjur," gumamnya. Aku mendengus.

"Sanada, aku mau pulang. Aku sudah baikan."

"Date-san, jangan. Sebaiknya kau bermalam di sini dulu. Besok saja. Nanti kau ambruk lagi di tengah jalan."

"_Masamune-dono. Jangan. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Kumohon. Jangan pergi. Tetaplah di sini. Masamune-dono, tolonglah. Masamune-dono."_

Aku kembali terperangah. Kepalaku berdenging. Rasanya telingaku mulai soak.

Tanpa dapat kutahan-tahan lagi, kusambar ia ke pelukanku.

Menghirup udara yang kurindukan ini dalam-dalam—memenuhi tubuhku.

Memenuhi jiwaku. Jeritan jiwaku yang teredam oleh waktu.

Tanpa terkendali, aku mulai meracau. Dadaku sesak oleh kerinduan dan haru.

Kueratkan pelukanku. Dorongan-dorongan dalam diriku meraung liar.

"Yukimura…Yukimura…Yukimura…"

"Date-san…?"

"Yukimura…Yukimura…!"

Sedetik kemudian, ia menyebut sesuatu dari mulutnya.

Kata-kata yang lama terkubur—namun tidak lekang oleh waktu—dalam memoriku.

"_Masamune-dono."_

Ia membalas pelukanku yang terlalu erat.

Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya. Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya. Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya.

* * *

><p><em>Aku memang tidak ingat entah kapan pastinya aku pernah mengalami hal-hal itu dengannya, namun aku mengingatnya. <em>

_Mengingat semua hal yang pernah kulewatkan dengannya._

_Bukan waktu yang kuingat, namun apa yang terjadilah yang kuingat._

_Aku ingat semuanya._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jepang, abad ke-15<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Tanganmu dingin."<p>

"Iya, lah. Aku habis pegang salju."

"Jangan dibiarkan, nanti tanganmu mati rasa, bagaimana?"

Ia meraih tanganku, dan meniupnya. Napasnya yang hangat serasa membakar organ dalamku.

"Nanti kau tidak bisa memegang pedang lagi, bagaimana?"

Aku tahu kata-katanya tidak bermaksud menyerangku, namun aku terlanjur tersinggung.

Kutepiskan tanganku.

"Jadi, kau hanya menganggapku sebagai lawan tanding saja di medan tempur. Sebaiknya kita tidak usah saja bertemu lagi—selain di peperangan. Kau hanya melihat diriku yang sedang mengenakan baju zirah dan pedang saja," kataku, tanpa belas kasihan.

Ia nampak sangat terpukul atas ucapanku, dan wajahnya memancarkan rasa sedih yang mendalam.

Kubalikkan badanku, melangkahkan kakiku. Mengusir diriku pergi dari hidupnya.

Sepasang lengan menyambarku dari belakang, mencegahku pergi.

"Masamune-dono. Jangan. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Kumohon. Jangan pergi. Tetaplah di sini. Masamune-dono, tolonglah. Masamune-dono. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maaf. Maaf…"

Bisa kurasakan punggungku basah. Air mata berjatuhan dari wajahnya. Basah. Hangat.

Pedih. Sakit.

Aku berpaling. Kugigit bibirku. Tidak membalas pelukannya.

* * *

><p><em>Aku tidak bisa pergi darimu. Begitu pula kau. <em>

_Kau sudah menjadi bagian dari diriku._

_Tak terpisahkan—dan tak akan kubiarkan terpisahkan._

_Oleh siapapun, apapun, bagaimanapun, kapanpun, dimanapun. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>We do not remember days; we remember moments. <strong>_

_**(Cesare Pavese)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tempus neminem manet - **_**Time waits for no one**

**「****時間は誰も待って**

* * *

><p><em><strong>7 November, 20XX<strong>_

_**03:50 PM**_

* * *

><p>"Maaf, aku nggak ikutan."<p>

"Kau serius? Jangan ngaco!"

"_Sorry, I'll pass this._"

"Y—yang bener, dong! Kau terantuk di kepalamu atau apaan, sih?"

"Maaf. Lain kali saja."

"Masamune! Yang benar saja kau! Semuanya sudah menunggu di lapangan—"

"AKU NGGAK BISA SEKARANG, BRENGSEK!"

"Masamune! Hei—"

_Tuuut. Tuuut. Tuuut._

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 November, 20XX<strong>_

_**08:06 AM**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Sesuai dugaanku, pasti Date-san."<em>

"_Date-san lagi."_

"_Nggak heran, sih. Dia kayaknya pernah tinggal di Amerika atau apalah 'gitu."_

"_Pantas saja."_

"_Pantesan gaya ngomongnya campur-campur gitu."_

"_Sok bule."_

Kulirik kanan. Kiri. Depan. Belakang.

Semuanya dipenuhi kasak-kusuk dan bisik-bisik menjalari ruangan.

Ada es yang mengalir di udara.

Embun beku mengkristal di tatapan tiap-tiap bola mata yang memandang.

"Yak, untuk tes bahasa inggris propinsi minggu lalu," seru seorang guru di depan kelas—cukup memecahkan kecanggungan yang menggumpal di udara kelas, "nilai tertinggi di seluruh kelas—maksudku, sekolah—diraih oleh Date-san. Bahkan nilainya tertinggi di seluruh propinsi. Berikan selamat kepada Date-san, anak-anak."

Tepukan nyaring membahana di ruang kelas.

Ucapan selamat yang riang dan pujian tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari bibir mereka.

Beberapa tepukan mendarat di bahu dan punggungku.

Meskipun aku tahu semua itu terasa sangat dingin.

Beku.

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 November, 20XX<strong>_

_**04:15 PM**_

* * *

><p>"Kudengar, kau dapat nilai tertinggi di seluruh propinsi? Selamat, Date-san!"<p>

"_Thanks._"

Yukimura mengambil sepatunya di loker, sambil nyengir kecil kepadaku.

"Kapan-kapan, ajari aku bahasa inggris, dong," katanya, sambil tertawa.

"Nggak gratis," timpalku—setengah bercanda.

"E—eeh? Date-san jahat."

"OK, tapi kau harus serahkan lapangan untuk anak-anak klub _baseball_ selama sebulan."

"Eeeeeh? E—enak saja!"

Ia memonyongkan mulutnya, membentuk gestur seperti anak kecil manyun.

"Daripada gondok, lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang. Jadi, nggak?" ujarku, mencoba melunakkan kejengkelannya.

"Ah, jadi, jadi. Tunggu sebentar, Date-san."

Ia menghampiri temannya di koridor, sambil menyapanya ringan.

"Sasuke! Hei, Sasuke!"

"Ah, Bos Sanada, ada apa?"

"Aku hari ini mau pergi ke rumah Date-san. Nanti kau tidak usah menyiapkan makan malam. Aku makan di rumah Date-san, kok."

"Hah? Ngapain? Kencan? Dengan Date?"

"SASUKE!"

"Bercanda, bercanda. Oke, Bos."

Ia menjitak temannya sambil memeletkan lidahnya, lalu berlari kecil, menghampiriku. Nyengir lebar.

"Sudah. Yuk, berangkat."

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 November, 20XX<strong>_

_**04:42 PM**_

* * *

><p>"…<em>aku benar-benar malu…melahirkan anak seperti ini…"<em>

"_Ibu—kenapa…?"_

"_KAU—ANAK BRENGSEK—MATAMU CUMA SATU!"_

"…_Ibu…"_

"_MATI! KAU LEBIH BAIK MATI! MATI! MATIIIIIIII!" _

"…_.Ibu….? Ibu….."_

"_Yoshihime-sama! Tenangkan dirimu! Yoshihime-sama!"_

"_ANAK ITU HARUS MATI!"_

"_Yoshihime-sama!"_

"_IBU!"_

"Date-san!"

Aku terlonjak dari dudukku. Kepalaku membentur rak bagasi.

"ADUH!"

Yukimura menganga, sementara beberapa penumpang cekikikan melihatku.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Kau mendadak bengong seperti itu? Ini, kita sudah sampai. Ayo, turun."

Aku mengikuti Yukimura turun dari kereta, sambil melangkah agak cepat—malu.

"Date-san, jangan ngelamun lagi, nanti rumahmu terlewat," omel Yukimura—nampak agak kesal dan malu sepertiku.

"Aku tahu. Tadi aku cuma agak ngantuk. Sialan."

Selagi kami melangkah, semilir angin dingin mengikuti jejak-jejak kami dari belakang.

Menerbangkan dedaunan kering dari reranting, meniup derit-derit lembap musim dingin.

_Jejak-jejak masa lampau._

Aku terpaku di tempat.

Yukimura yang menyadari perubahan tingkah lakuku, berhenti berjalan.

"Date-san?"

Secepat datangnya, pergi pula perasaan aneh yang merayapiku.

"Ah, apa?"

"Kau bengong lagi," katanya, dengan wajah nampak tidak senang.

"Sialan. Sudahlah, di belokan ini sudah sampai rumahku, kok. Tuh, yang atapnya biru."

Begitu kami tiba di gerbang rumahku, ia melongo.

"Date-san…aku nggak tahu rumahmu ternyata sebesar ini."

"Sudah cukup bengongnya, ayo, masuk. Dingin," timpalku, cepat.

_Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di tengah kebekuan waktu dalam hidupku._

_Baik yang sekarang, maupun yang sudah lampau—_

—_semuanya sama-sama dingin._

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 November, 20XX<strong>_

_**06:37 PM**_

* * *

><p>"Ayolah, lagi dua soal saja. Masa' segini saja sudah nangis."<p>

"Aku nggak nangis, Date-san. Tapi perutku yang sudah nangis."

"Sampai dua soal ini beres dulu, baru puaskan perutmu."

"Siaaaaal….."

Hampir dua jam aku mengajari Yukimura. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini aku mengajari seseorang—lebih hebatnya lagi—baru kali ini aku mengajari seseorang seperti Yukimura.

Dalam artian sulit belajar—maksudnya.

Beberapa waktu berselang, Yukimura merebahkan kepalanya ke meja, meletakkan pensilnya.

"SUDAH! SUDAH!" katanya, frustasi.

"Sudah beres? Mana, aku periksa."

"Maksudku, aku nyerah," katanya, agak pelan.

"Sialan kau. Ya, sudah. Cukup. Ayo, kita makan."

Aku membereskan peralatan belajar di mejaku, lalu bergegas ke dapur.

"Ah, Date-san. Kita tidak perlu menunggu keluargamu untuk makan malam?" tanya Yukimura, lurus.

Aku terhenti. Agak berdebar.

Kupicingkan lirikanku—memperjelas maksudku.

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya keluarga."

"Ah, maaf. Biar kubantu menyiapkan makan," ujarnya, agak menyesal.

"Maafkan kelancanganku, Date-san," sela Yukimura, sambil menyetel kompor, "Tapi, apa yang terjadi dengan keluargamu?"

Aku meletakkan pisau di talenan, berhenti memotong wortel.

"Ayahku," kataku—setelah lama terdiam—mengumpulkan pecahan-pecahan yang berserakan di dasar memoriku, "Sudah lama meninggal. Kecelakaan. Ibuku menyusulnya setahun kemudian, karena sakit. Adikku….sudahlah."

Yukimura menatap api yang menyala dari kompor, tidak berani bertanya apa-apa lagi.

Kilatan cahaya yang meliuk-liuk di matanya berkilau sedih.

"Haha, tak apa. Aku sudah biasa hidup sendiri, kok. Lagipula, Kojuuro—anak kelas 3, dia anak mantan pegawai ayahku—sering ke rumahku, sesekali. Banyak juga anak buah ayahku yang bertandang kemari. Kau juga, sekarang main kesini. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya, kok," kataku—mencoba mencairkan kebekuan yang tiba-tiba menggelegak.

"Aku sering mendengar gosip-gosip miring mengenai dirimu, Date-san," kata Yukimura, sambil menyendokkan lauk ke piringnya.

"Katanya, ayahmu merupakan bos mafia besar di Amerika. Kemudian, kau pernah tinggal di sana cukup lama, lalu gosip kotor mengenai hubungan rumah-tangga keluargamu—dan semacamnya. Kurasa, orang-orang yang sampai hati menggosipkan yang demikian terhadapmu itu benar-benar tega. Mereka iri, kali, dengan kecemerlanganmu di sekolah."

"Yah, separuhnya benar. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Terserahlah. Aku sudah biasa," gumamku, dingin.

Yukimura berhenti makan.

"Kau anak mafia?"

Aku mengangguk, cuek.

"Skandal ayah dan ibuku juga merebak gila, kayak virus AIDS," timpalku, santai.

"Aku memang pernah tinggal di Amerika cukup lama. Setelah kami pindah ke Jepang, adikku lahir. Dari kecil, mataku," kataku, sambil menyentuhkan tanganku ke mata kananku yang ditutupi penutup hitam, "terjangkit penyakit aneh. Kalau tidak diamputasi, bisa berbahaya. Ayahku terpaksa menanda-tangani surat operasi pencabutan bola mataku. Karena kondisiku yang seperti ini, ibuku malu sekali. Ia merasa dirinya tidak berguna untuk menghasilkan keturunan yang handal untuk menjadi pewaris keluarga ayahku. Setelah kelahiran adikku, sikapnya berubah. Ia begitu menyayangi adikku, hingga melupakanku. Tepatnya, ia berusaha melupakan bahwa aku ada."

Yukimura terdiam. Nampak terperangah.

"Jadi…gosip itu benar, Date-san? Bukan sekedar rumor belaka? Kau—?"

Aku nyengir kecil.

"Ya. Setelah ayahku meninggal dalam kecelakaan, ibuku kumat penyakitnya dan menyusulnya setahun kemudian. Adikku, yang tidak bisa menerima kematian ibuku, bunuh diri dengan melompat keluar dari jendela bangunan sekolahnya. Sekarang, aku adalah pewaris tunggal keluarga Date. Banyak orang bilang kalau aku menyingkirkan semuanya demi menduduki singgasana pemimpin keluarga—aku tahu. Gosip tentang ibuku yang memperlakukan secara tidak wajar, hubungan ayah-ibuku yang borok-boroknya sudah jadi rahasia umum. Cerita yang biasa ditemui di sinetron-sinetron. Klise. Basi."

Yukimura menggigit bibirnya, mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku sudah biasa, kok. Dari aku dilahirkan, hanya rasa pahit yang kukecap. Lagipula, ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Hanya aku yang merasakan rasa sakit ini sendirian. Kau tak perlu—"

"Tidak, Date-san! Tidak!"

Ia bangkit dari kursi. Wajahnya nampak marah—namun sedih.

"Kenapa….kau selama ini….? Kenapa kau diam saja? Tinggal sendirian—di rumah sebesar ini…dicerca, dikatai di balik punggungmu…"

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Terus? Aku ngapain? Membantah kalau semua itu salah? Itu kenyataan yang terjadi, aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Memang menjijikkan, kalau aib keluarga diburai-burai ke khalayak umum, kayak tontonan layar lebar. Tapi, mau diapakan lagi, coba?"

Yukimura menggenggam tinjunya, nampak menahan ledakan yang tiap waktu bisa saja keluar.

"Kalau aku—kalau aku yang mengalami kejadian itu….aku—"

Aku menatapnya, tidak percaya.

Jalur-jalur yang terukir di wajahnya tampak jelas.

Jejak-jejak air mata yang besar-besar, menuruni pipinya.

"Aku pasti akan hancur."

Aku bangkit dari kursiku, menghampirinya,

"Sudah. 'Ngapain kau pakai acara nangis segala. Kebanyakan sinetron?"

Ia mendesah, kesal.

_Baik kehidupanku yang lain—yang lampau,_

_Maupun yang sekarang—_

—_semuanya sama-sama beku._

"Ayo makan," dengusku, "nanti dingin, nggak enak."

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 November, 20XX<strong>_

_**07:18 PM**_

* * *

><p>"Kau nggak pulang? 'kan semuanya udah beres?"<p>

"….."

"Oi. Aku lagi ngomong sama kamu."

"….."

"_Hello_? Bumi memanggil Sanada, kau dengar?"

"Date-san."

Ia meraih tanganku—yang dari tadi ternyata mengepal tanpa kusadari.

Buku-buku jariku yang dingin serasa meleleh dalam genggamannya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiranmu."

"Aku juga nggak minta kau mengerti, kok."

"Tapi, aku—!"

Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku. Tanpa terkendali, kulingkarkan lengan-lenganku melingkupinya.

"Makasih. Aku senang, ada yang mau berusaha mengerti diriku. Tapi, inilah diriku. Aku yang kuat. Aku yang sudah biasa menghadapi rasa sakit. Tolong, mengertilah."

Kulepaskan pelukanku.

Ia nampak seperti akan menangis lagi.

"Date-san…kenapa?"

Aku tersenyum. Senyum pahit.

Mendadak, aku sulit untuk berpura-pura.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahunya. Kurasakan getar yang statis mengaliri tubuhnya.

Sungai air mata kembali meluap darinya.

Aku mendengus kecil, kujilat sedikit air mata di wajahnya.

"Jangan nangis. Sudah cukup, brengsek."

Kujilat sekali lagi wajahnya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>6 November, 20XX<strong>_

_**09:37 AM**_

* * *

><p>"Kemarin, kau <em>kencan<em> dengan Sanada?" tanya Kojuuro, sambil menatapku seakan aku baru saja menelan kodok hidup-hidup. Jus jeruk yang sedang kuteguk menyembur spontan dari mulutku.

"Sembarangan!" tukasku, sambil terbatuk-batuk, "Siapa yang berani ngomong ngawur semacam itu?"

"Aku dengar dari Sarutobi, anak seangkatanku. 'kan dia anak klub sepak bola, saingan kita. Dia bilang, 'Wah, nampaknya bos-bos kita sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka. Bosku berkunjung ke rumah bosmu, lho. Sebaiknya hari ini kau tidak usah menjenguk bosmu, soalnya dia sudah di-_booking_,' katanya," ujar Kojuuro sambil menirukan gaya bicara Sasuke dengan sempurna.

Aku tertawa pedas. "Bajingan sialan, monyet Sarutobi itu," umpatku.

"Yah, yang penting, kita bersiap-siap untuk pertandingan kita besok. Kemarin kau sudah tidak latihan, hari ini—kita latihan sepuasnya. Untung saja, besok sekolah kita jadi tuan rumah. Jadinya, lapangan sekolah diserahkan untuk klub kita, deh."

Celotehan Kojuuro berikutnya tidak terdengar oleh pikiranku.

"_Masamune-dono."_

Malahan bisikan itu yang terus terngiang di telingaku, menembus musik _rock_ keras yang menyembur dari _headphone_-ku.

* * *

><p><em><strong>6 November, 20XX<strong>_

_**03:16 PM**_

* * *

><p>Aku berpapasan secara tidak sengaja dengannya di koridor sekolah.<p>

Nampaknya ia terburu-buru untuk pulang.

"Ah, Date-san," katanya, agak kaget.

"Yo," sapaku, "Kau kena dampak gosip juga, hari ini?"

Wajahnya mendadak bersemu.

"Y—yah. Date-san, kemarin—"

"Nggak usah dipikirin. Memang repot jadi orang tenar, digosipin melulu," kataku—dengan volume suara agak keras—dan sindiran yang kental, cukup untuk menghanguskan setiap telinga yang mendengar.

"Besok pertandingan, ya?" ujarnya, agak ringan, "Semoga berhasil."

"Tumben kau mendukungku. Biasanya kau berantem denganku untuk rebutan lapangan kayak anak kecil."

Ia memeletkan lidahnya, mengambil sepatunya di loker, dan melesat pergi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>6 November, 20XX<strong>_

_**10:13 PM**_

* * *

><p>Aku berbaring di kasur, menengadah ke langit-langit.<p>

Setelah latihan kasti tadi siang, tulang-tulang di tubuhku serasa rontok semua.

Hening.

Desau angin mengalir.

Tidak terdengar apa-apa.

Kupejamkan mataku.

Hitam.

Pikiranku membawaku ke suatu tempat yang jauh, namun tidak asing.

Banyak orang bilang, kemampuan untuk mengingat siapa dirimu di kehidupan lampau merupakan berkah.

Namun tidak bagiku.

Aku—yang sekarang hanya murid SMA berusia tujuh belas tahun, dulunya adalah seorang _samurai_ ternama di seantero negeri Matahari Terbit.

Dulunya, ibuku juga pernah berusaha membunuhku, demi menempatkan adikku sebagai pewaris tunggal klan kenamaanku.

Aku membunuh adikku sendiri, demi posisi yang selama itu diincar oleh setiap calon pewaris tiap keluarga besar _samurai_.

Bahkan, aku sampai membunuh orang yang kucintai, dengan alasan perang.

Semua itu demi kebesaran dan ketenaranku.

Demi kejayaan, tangan ini sudah berlumur darah.

Aku sudah mengetahuinya, bahkan semenjak aku belum lahir pun, aku sudah melakukan tindakan-tindakan tidak termaafkan lainnya.

_Inilah buah karmaku. _

_Hukumanku—kutukanku._

_Siksaan itu akan terus berulang-ulang di berbagai kehidupanku yang lain._

_Bagaikan lingkaran samsara yang tak berujung._

_Aku ingat segalanya._

Aku jatuh tertidur.

* * *

><p><em><strong>7 November, 20XX<strong>_

_**00:08 AM**_

* * *

><p>Aku melihat diriku sendiri—diriku yang dulu.<p>

Aku—yang dulu.

Memegang pedang.

Di depannya, tergeletak seorang pemuda.

Berpakaian merah, berambut coklat.

Aku membeku, tak mampu bersuara, tak mampu bergerak.

"_Masamune-dono,"_ erangnya, lirih, _"jangan."_

Tanpa keraguan, dihujamkannya pedang berkilat itu ke dada si pemuda berbaju merah.

Aku menjerit—sangat kencang,

Lalu terbangun, di atas kasur.

Berkeringat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>7 November, 20XX<strong>_

_**03:00 PM**_

* * *

><p>"Yak, Masamune, nanti kita ngumpul di lapangan jam setengah empat. Pertandingannya akan dimulai jam empat. Sekarang, kita istirahat dulu," ujar Kojuuro, sambil melemparkan handuk ke arahku.<p>

"_Thanks_," gumamku, sambil menenggak air dari botol plastik di tanganku, menandaskan isinya.

"Kau dengar, tidak?" kata seorang anggota klub kasti di belakangku, "katanya mereka melakukan itu lagi."

"Apaan? Gencet-gencetan?" timpal kawannya yang satu lagi.

"Iya. Tadi kulihat Sanada yang diseret ke belakang sekolah."

"Hah? Sanada Yukimura? Yang kelas 2-2 itu?"

"Iya. Kasihan banget. Mana anak itu rada polos, lagi, 'kan? Sasaran enak buat digencet."

"Ah, peduli amat. Dia anak klub sepak bola, 'kan? Ngapain kita urus anggota klub itu? Lagian, klub itu musuh bebuyutan klub kita, toh?"

"Di mana?" tanyaku, cepat. Panik.

Mereka menoleh, agak kaget—dengan tindakanku yang terlalu tiba-tiba ini.

"Di mana mereka melakukannya?" ulangku.

"D—di belakang sekolah, kayaknya," jawab salah seorang anak yang sibuk bergosip tadi.

Tanpa peringatan lebih lanjut, aku berlari, secepat kakiku bisa membawaku ke sana.

* * *

><p><em><strong>7 November, 20XX<strong>_

_**03:10 PM**_

* * *

><p>Sebelum bunyi-bunyi ribut itu menghujam genderang telingaku, aku sudah mendengar jeritannya.<p>

Panjang—memekakkan.

Darahku berdesir cepat.

Angin berpusar liar.

"YUKIMURA!"

Kulihat kerumunan orang-orang itu. Geng anak-anak nakal di sekolah, para senior kelas tiga yang hobi mengeroyok junior-junior—sedang mengerubuti seseorang.

Menghajar Yukimura. Wajahnya babak belur. Sudut bibirnya berdarah.

"Date-san? Jangan ke sini—"

"Hah? 'Date-san'? Kau 'Date Masamune' yang tersohor itu? Pas banget, ya."

"Sekalian, nanggung. Hajar saja."

Sebelum ada yang angkat suara lagi, sudah kuayunkan tongkat kasti dari besi yang sedari tadi kubawa. Menghantam sasaran—telak. Kudengar ada bunyi patah.

Salah seorang dari mereka terguling-guling, menjerit-jerit.

Yukimura menatapku—ngeri.

Dengan tatapan sama persis seperti yang kulihat di mimpiku tadi malam.

"Bangsat murahan," cetusku, sambil meludah, "jangan bisanya cuma koar-koar saja. Bicara pakai ini. Pakai tindakan."

Pukulan demi pukulan—hantaman demi hantaman, kembali meledak keluar dari kedua belah tanganku. Mewarnai semuanya dengan merah.

_Segala sesuatunya bergerak terlalu cepat untuk ditangkap._

_Terlalu sulit untuk dinalar._

_Terlalu mustahil._

_Terlalu._

"AWAS! DI BELAKANGMU!"

Sebentuk benda besar melayang tepat di atas kepalaku.

Untuk saat itu—detik itu—kukira akan terjadi benturan besar yang bisa meluluh-lantakkan isi kepalaku.

Aku salah.

Ia mendorongku—aku tidak berdaya, tersingkir jatuh,

Alih-alih kepalaku, malah kepalanya.

"_MASAMUNE-DONO!"_

Merah. Dimana-mana.

Aku tergagap. Kaku.

_Shit. Fuck. Shit._

_Bangsat, apa yang baru saja terjadi?_

_Sialan, sialan, sialan._

"Yukimura….?"

_Hei, tolong katakan padaku, ini salah._

_Sangat salah._

* * *

><p><em><strong>7 November, 20XX<strong>_

_**03:50 PM**_

* * *

><p>Ia tergeletak, miring. Darah mengalir dari puncak kepalanya.<p>

Tabung pemadam kebakaran yang tadi digunakan untuk menyerangku terdampar di pinggir. Si penyerang terkapar, dengan tangan patah.

Belasan orang tergeletak di sana-sini,penuh memar dan luka. Rintihan dan erangan di mana-mana.

Mengukir pemandangan yang familier.

_Ratusan tubuh bergelimang darah di mana-mana. Anak panah menancap, patahan tombak, darah yang menganak sungai._

_Dirinya yang terbaring kaku._

Seolah tersadar dari kantuk mendadak, aku merangsek ke arahnya seperti kesetanan.

"Yukimura, hei—Yukimura!"

Kuguncang sedikit tubuhnya. Tidak bergeming.

Kepalanya terkulai lemah ke bahuku.

Kutekan jemariku ke lehernya. Masih ada denyut. Tapi terlalu tipis.

Kusambar ponselku, menekan tombol yang tergambar jelas di otakku.

Aku bicara cepat—tanpa nada, namun patah-patah, seperti robot.

"Halo, tolong kirimkan ambulans ke SMA Sengoku Gakuen sekarang. Belasan orang terluka parah. Tawuran. Tolong cepat, ya. Terima kasih."

Ia mengerang, pelan. Nafasnya memudar.

"Yukimura? Yukimura? Bertahanlah, sebentar lagi bantuan akan datang. Bertahanlah, Yuki—"

Begitu kusadari, tanganku sudah merah.

Pekat.

Ponselku berdering—tidak nyaring, namun terdengar memekakkan di antara kesunyian yang membutakan ini.

Nama Kojuuro terpampang di layar kaca.

"_Shit_. Halo."

"Halo? Masamune? Kau di mana? Kita sudah ngumpul."

"Maaf, aku nggak ikutan."

"Kau serius? Jangan ngaco!"

"_Sorry, I'll pass this._"

"Y—yang bener, dong! Kau terantuk di kepalamu atau apaan, sih?"

"Maaf. Lain kali saja."

"Masamune! Yang benar saja kau! Semuanya sudah menunggu di lapangan—"

"AKU NGGAK BISA SEKARANG, BRENGSEK!"

"Masamune! Hei—"

_Tuuut. Tuuut. Tuuut._

"Yukimura. Hei…."

Kucengkeram lengannya yang kaku. Dingin.

"Bangun, brengsek. Bangun. Kalau kau nggak bangun—"

_Sampai kapan aku harus menikmati semua ini—seperti film yang diputar berulang-ulang ratusan kali?_

"KUBUNUH KAU KALAU NGGAK BANGUN, SIALAN!"

* * *

><p><em>Waktu tidak akan menunggu.<em>

_Namun—momen-momen ini akan terus menghantuiku._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mengakhiri yang tak punya akhir—**_

—_**menutup yang tak punya penutup.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>7 November, 20XX<strong>_

_**04:57 PM**_

* * *

><p>Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan keadaanku.<p>

Terlalu galau, terlalu kacau.

Berantakan bukan kepalang.

Aku duduk menunggu di lorong unit gawat darurat, di lantai.

Punggungku bersandar ke tembok.

Kedua tanganku mencengkeram lengan-lenganku—memeluk lutut.

Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

Semuanya diselimuti kegelapan yang tebal. Dalam.

Sepasang kaki muncul di hadapanku.

Ibu.

"_Kau—anak terkutuk—"_

Kututup telingaku, kupejamkan mataku.

Kubenamkan wajahku ke lengan-lenganku yang memeluk lututku.

"_Keberadaanmu membawa kesengsaraan—"_

"Pergi. Jangan ikut campur. Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"_Seharusnya kau tidak kulahirkan sejak awal—"_

"PERGI, IBU! PERGI!"

"Date-san?"

Aku terbeliak, liar.

Seorang perawat menatapku, agak takut.

"Kau baik-baik saja, anu—Date-san?"

Aku menunduk, menyeka peluh yang mengaliri wajahku.

"Maaf—aku agak melindur. Aku…"

"Dokter ingin menemuimu di dalam ruang praktek. Silakan."

Aku mengangguk, kaku, kemudian berjalan mengikutinya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>7 November, 20XX<strong>_

_**05:02 PM**_

* * *

><p>Seorang lelaki berkacamata menungguku di ruangan putih terang yang terasa menyengat.<p>

"Date-san?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Kawanmu, Sanada-san," katanya—dengan nada agak parau, "mengalami cedera kepala yang berat. Aku khawatir nyawanya sulit untuk diselamatkan."

Aku mendadak lemas.

"…apa….?"

"Apa kau mengenal keluarganya? Dapatkah saya minta tolong kepada anda untuk menghubungi keluarganya? Keadaan ini benar-benar serius."

"…saya kurang tahu mengenai keluarga dan kerabatnya. Saya—ah, Dokter, tolong prioritaskan untuk menyelamatkannya dulu. Kumohon—"

Ia menggeleng, wajahnya nampak keras.

"Kalaupun saya menyelamatkannya dengan operasi," ujarnya, "kemungkinannya untuk menjalani hidup normal tidak banyak. Kemungkinan mengalami kelumpuhan dan berbagai kelainan lainnya terlalu besar. Selain itu, resiko kegagalan operasinya mencapai 90 persen. Saya tidak dapat menjamin keselamatannya."

Suaraku lenyap—menghilang menjadi bunyi bisu tak bentuk.

"Karena itu, saya minta bantuan anda untuk menghubungi keluarganya, Date-san. Saya—"

"DOKTER GOBLOK! MENYELAMATKAN SATU ORANG SAJA TIDAK MAMPU!"

Kacau.

Tanganku melayang tak terkendali.

Genggamanku mencengkeram kerah bajunya.

"BUAT APA KAU JADI DOKTER, HAH? MENYELAMATKAN SATU ORANG SAJA—HANYA SATU ORANG SAJA!"

"D—Date-san? T—tenang, tenang dulu—"

"HANYA DIA! HANYA DIA! AKU TIDAK MINTA APA-APA! AKU HANYA INGIN KAU MENYELAMATKAN DIA! JANGAN BIARKAN DIA MATI! JANGAN BIARKAN DIA MATIIII!"

"MASAMUNE!"

Sebuah pukulan menghantam wajahku—membuatku terpental dan jatuh, menabrak dinding.

Kojuuro muncul, disusul Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Masamune—kau—" Kojuuro nampak statis. Wajahnya memancarkan ekspresi aneh.

Sasuke nampak sangat heran dan sama kakunya seperti dirinya.

"Dokter, maafkan dia. Sanada adalah sahabat baiknya, jadi harap dimaklumi ia bertindak seperti itu," kata Sasuke, sambil membantu dokter itu bangun.

Si dokter hanya menghela nafas. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti perasaannya," katanya.

Tiba-tiba, Kojuuro menggamit lenganku, dan menyeretku keluar.

"Aku sudah dengar ceritanya—sebagian besar," katanya, dingin, "kau yang melakukan semua ini, 'kan?"

Aku diam, menatap lantai.

"Jawab aku, Masamune!"

"….kalau iya, kenapa?"

Kojuuro nampak sangat marah. Gurat-gurat panas di wajahnya tidak tersembunyikan lagi.

Aku balas menatapnya. Dengan tatapan intens. Panas. Menyengat.

Namun gundah.

"Date Masamune?"

Aku menoleh, tiga orang polisi berjalan mendekati kami berdua.

"Silakan ikut kami ke kantor polisi sekarang juga."

* * *

><p><em><strong>7 November, 20XX<strong>_

_**09:23 PM**_

* * *

><p>Hujan. Di luar pasti sedang hujan.<p>

Kudengar gerimis menyiram tanah—diiringi dengan guruh membelah udara.

Aku menempelkan punggungku ke tembok.

Jeruji-jeruji di hadapanku membentuk pola simetris dengan bayangannya—seperti belang-belang zebra.

Dingin.

Sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu?

Bagaimana keadaan Yukimura?

Apakah dia sudah mati?

Apakah dia akan dioperasi—mengabaikan segala macam resiko yang menghadangnya?

Aneh sekali, aku bahkan tidak sempat memikirkan diriku sendiri.

Apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti, bagaimana caraku keluar dari sini, dan sebagainya—

—alih-alih memikirkan semua itu, aku malah memikirkan Yukimura.

Aku meringkuk di lantai, memeluk diriku sendiri.

Pikiranku hancur.

Aku tertawa. Sesekali. Dua kali.

"Kalau kau sudah mati," bisikku—nyaris tanpa suara,

"Tolong ajak aku serta. Aku tidak mau sendirian."

Aroma basah yang beku menghujamku—tanpa ampun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>16 November, 20XX<strong>_

_**04:02 AM**_

* * *

><p>Kudengar bunyi grendel dibuka.<p>

Kukucek mataku, bangun dari tidur yang tidak nyenyak.

Kulihat sosok Kojuuro muncul.

"Masamune, ayo, keluar."

Aku menatapnya, bengong.

"Apa?"

"Kau bebas. Anak-anak klub kasti sudah memberikan kesaksian bahwa kau membela diri—bukan menyakiti geng itu secara sewenang-wenang. Ayo."

Aku berlari keluar seperti kesetanan.

"Hei, Masamune!"

"Jangan lelet! Aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit!"

"Masamune, dengarkan aku dulu!"

Kojuuro mencengkeram lenganku—sambil memberiku pandangan mautnya.

Pancaran sinar dari matanya nampak dalam. Menghanyutkan.

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Lebih baik kau tidak ke sana."

"Kenapa? Karena dia sudah nggak ada di sana? Ya, Kojuuro?"

Ia menggeleng. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Sebaliknya. Operasinya berjalan sukses. Sanada selamat. Nyawanya tertolong. Ia masih dirawat di sana."

Sekujur tubuhku mendadak dipenuhi ledakan euforia yang berlebihan.

Aku melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Kojuuro, dan sudah berlari keluar sebelum ia mampu berbuat apa-apa.

"Masamune! Hei! Jangan ke sana! MASAMUNE!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>16 November, 20XX<strong>_

_**05:12 AM**_

* * *

><p>Aku berlari di lorong rumah sakit, mengabaikan tata krama dan pandangan-pandangan mencemooh orang-orang sekitar.<p>

Irama jantungku yang berdebur—tidak selaras dengan hantaman kakiku yang menyentuh tanah.

Batinku kacau balau. Berbagai macam perasaan muncul dan membaur dalam benakku.

Memori dan kenangan berputar—campur aduk, berseliweran rancak.

Aku berlari—terus berlari—berlari—dan berlari.

Aku menabrak salah seorang perawat, dan terhuyung—namun tidak jatuh.

Kuacuhkan apa yang baru saja terjadi, dan kuteruskan langkahku.

Kenapa rasanya begini jauh?

"YUKIMURA!"

Kubuka pintu kamar perawatan dengan tenaga yang terlampau banyak.

Sasuke ada di dalam, nampak sangat terperanjat.

"Astaga, Date. Kau ini—sudah datang? Mana Katakura—"

"MANA YUKIMURA?"

Mataku melebar—menangkap sosok yang terduduk di ranjang.

Itu dia, tidak salah lagi.

Yukimura.

Tubuhku bergetar hebat—tremor akibat terlalu gembira, terlalu sedih, terlalu marah.

Tanganku mendadak kaku begitu melihat wajahnya.

Ia tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke arahku.

Matanya menatap apa yang ada di depannya dengan hampa.

Mulutnya setengah terbuka.

Kulitnya—yang dahulu berseri—kini pucat dan mati.

Kepalanya dibebat perban, penuh bekas jahitan.

Persis seperti _boneka rusak_.

"Dia," kata Sasuke—menyentakkanku dari kekakuanku, "jadi begitu semenjak selesai operasi. Memang, sih, operasinya sukses. Tapi, kata dokter, dia mungkin—"

Kudengar ia menelan ludah—suaranya bergetar,

"Dia mungkin tidak bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan normal lagi. Dia nggak bisa bicara, bereaksi, mungkin nggak bisa berpikir lagi. Otaknya rusak kena serangan itu. Menelan pun dia nggak bisa. Mau hidup seperti apa, coba, dengan keadaan seperti ini?"

Sasuke berjongkok, menutupi wajahnya. Terisak.

"Lebih baik dia mati saja—daripada harus hidup dengan keadaan seperti ini. Menyedihkan. Terlalu menyedihkan. Ini bahkan lebih buruk daripada kematian itu sendiri."

Kudekati Yukimura.

"Hei," sapaku, "Yukimura?"

Tidak ada reaksi.

Matanya yang bulat besar hanya menatapku kosong.

"Ini aku, Date. Date Masamune. Kau ingat?"

Masih tidak ada reaksi.

"Yukimura? Hei, Yukimura? Jawab aku. Ayo."

Kehampaan yang terpancar di matanya memakanku—hingga lumat.

Aku menunduk, menggelincir ke lantai.

Meraung sekeras-kerasnya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>28 November, 20XX<strong>_

_**04:09 PM**_

* * *

><p>"Hei, Yukimura. Bagaimana hari ini? Kau sehat-sehat saja, 'kan?"<p>

Masih sama seperti yang dulu, tidak bergeming.

Sasuke dan Kojuuro menatapku penuh arti, dan meninggalkanku berdua dengan Yukimura, menutup pintu di belakangku.

"Kata Sarutobi, kau belum makan. Sini, aku bantu kamu makan."

Kuangkat sesendok sup ke mulutnya, menyuapinya.

Sentuhan di bibirnya terasa kaku, ia tidak menelannya, membuat supnya berceceran.

"Ah," gumamku, "celemotan, deh. Ayo, dimakan. Ini enak."

Kubersihkan sisa-sisa makanannya yang tumpah.

Ia masih kosong sama sekali. Hampa. Tak berisi.

Kedua matanya menatap ke depan tanpa arti. Tanpa makna.

Nafasku terasa sangat berat.

Dadaku dijejali perasaan-perasaan yang campur aduk tidak keruan.

Saat aku melihat jauh ke dalam pupilnya yang cokelat terang, aku melihat pantulan diriku sendiri yang berantakan. Yang kacau. Semerawut. Hancur. Rusak.

Serusak dirinya saat ini.

Aku merindukan tawanya.

Aku merindukan suaranya yang lantang,

Kemarahannya yang meledak-ledak,

Emosinya yang berapi-api,

Wajahnya yang penuh warna,

Semuanya. Dari dirinya.

Kuraih ia dalam pelukanku. Kencang.

"Yukimura," bisikku—serak, "ke mana perginya dirimu?"

Tubuhnya lunglai, tidak ada tekanan keluar darinya.

Dirinya yang begitu kuat—kini begitu ringkih.

Rapuh—dan lemah.

"Maafkan aku," kataku, "maafkan keegoisanku selama ini. Dulu—dan kini. Aku terlalu banyak mempermainkanmu semasa kita hidup ratusan tahun yang lalu. Aku meninggalkanmu saat itu. Aku tahu, aku memang egois. Aku menyakiti—namun tidak ingin disakiti. Aku tidak ingin ditinggalkan olehmu sekarang. Maafkan kebodohanku waktu itu. Jangan tinggalkan aku sekarang. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Yukimura. Kumohon. Kumohon, ya? Yukimura."

Air mataku tidak terbendung lagi.

Setelah sekian lama mereka beku—mereka mencair kembali—

—dalam kepedihan.

Kueratkan pelukanku. Mencoba meringankan sesak yang menghimpit dadaku.

Mencari nyala di tengah gelap yang menghadang.

"_Masamune…dono…?"_

Aku terbeliak.

Tetesan-tetesan hangat turun, membasahi punggungku.

Kutatap wajahnya, penuh air mata.

Matanya—memancarkan nyala api yang terang, hangat, menyilaukan.

Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar.

"Yukimura," bisikku, "kau ingat aku? Ya?"

Mulutnya membuka, sepotong-potong suara keluar dari mulutnya, namun tidak terangkai dalam bentuk kata-kata.

Kubersihkan air matanya dengan lidahku.

Setetes, dua tetes, tiga tetes.

Nah.

"Kau ingat?" bisikku—nyeri, "Kau tidak perlu menangis untukku. Kau tidak perlu menangisi diriku. Aku tidak layak untuk ditangisi—apalagi dicintai."

Seperti akan meledak dalam luapan reaksi yang berlebihan, aku bisa melihat limpahan emosi mengucur keluar dari dalam dirinya.

Dia ingat.

Dia kembali.

Tidak seketika, tapi pasti.

"Kau nggak usah memaksakan diri," ujarku, dengan suara kering, "lama-lama kau pasti bisa memperbaiki semuanya. Bukan berarti kau sudah rusak sama sekali."

Ia tidak mampu bergerak, namun—dari tatapannya yang menyala, aku tahu ia mengatakan _"ya."_

Kutenggelamkan dirinya sekali lagi dalam dekapanku.

* * *

><p><em><strong>29 Desember, 20XX<strong>_

_**05:17 PM**_

* * *

><p>"Kak Masamune, lihat! Lihat! Salju turun!"<p>

Aku tersaruk-saruk mengejar seorang gadis kecil berkepang dua yang berlari dengan lincah di atas padang es tebal yang mengilat keperakan.

"Iya, iya, Itsuki. Hati-hati, licin."

"Kak Masamune, mana Kojuuro?"

"Dia nggak ikut, sibuk belajar buat persiapan ujian penerimaan kuliahnya."

"Oh. Lalu? Kakak baju merah itu nggak ikut kemari? Siapa ya, namanya? Kak Sanada?"

"….."

"…Kak Masamune?"

"…eh? Oh, _sorry_, aku bengong."

Gadis kecil bernama Itsuki itu mulai meniup-niup tangannya, mencoba menghangatkan telapak-telapak mungil berwarna putih persik dengan napasnya.

"Ayo, kita bikin boneka salju! Yang besar! Yang cantik!" serunya, riang, sambil tertawa-tawa.

Sesuatu terlintas dalam benakku yang berkabut.

_Senyumannya. Tawanya. Di tengah salju._

_Konflik. Penyesalan. Air mata. _

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

* * *

><p><em><strong>29 Desember, 20XX<strong>_

_**06:04 PM**_

* * *

><p>"Itsuki, ayo! Katanya kau mau main bareng ke rumahku!"<p>

Suara lantang dari jauh menyeru. Seorang anak laki-laki—sepantaran Itsuki—mengenakan jaket ungu tebal dengan rambut jabrik.

"Iya, Ranmaru-kun! Aku segera ke sana!" balas Itsuki, sambil merapikan syal putih yang membungkus lehernya.

"Kak Masamune," ujarnya, dengan tatapan mata agak nanar—aku tidak mengerti maksudnya, "Kakak juga harus segera pulang. Nanti saljunya makin deras. Masuk angin, lho. Lebih baik Kakak berdiang di rumah sambil makan jeruk. 'kan enak."

Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman—lalu menepuk kepalanya. Gemas. Sayang.

"Iya, Itsuki-chan. Tapi aku pingin diam di sini sebentar lagi. Aku pasti pulang juga, kok. Omong-omong, cowok itu siapamu? Cowok barumu?"

Itsuki merengut, wajahnya bersemu.

"Bukaan! Dia teman sekelasku! Memang sih—belakangan ini, kami agak dekat—"

"Itsuki! Cepetan sedikit!"

"Iyaa! Tunggu sebentar, kenapa, sih? Ah, Kak Masamune, aku pergi dulu, ya. Hati-hati jalan pulangnya!"

Aku melambai ke arahnya, sambil memperhatikan dua sosok anak-anak kecil itu mengoceh dan berceloteh sepanjang jalan yang mereka langkahi, sampai figur mereka lenyap di antara butiran beku tipis yang turun dari langit kelabu.

Aku menengadah ke angkasa yang muram, menitikkan gumpalan-gumpalan putih dingin yang mewarnai bumi dengan embun perak berkilauan.

Kupejamkan mataku,

Lalu pemandangan itu muncul—seperti film layar lebar.

"_Tanganmu dingin."_

"_Iya, lah. Aku habis pegang salju."_

"_Jangan dibiarkan, nanti tanganmu mati rasa, bagaimana?"_

"_Nanti kau tidak bisa memegang pedang lagi, bagaimana?"_

"_Jadi, kau hanya menganggapku sebagai lawan tanding saja di medan tempur. Sebaiknya kita tidak usah saja bertemu lagi—selain di peperangan. Kau hanya melihat diriku yang sedang mengenakan baju zirah dan pedang saja," _

"_Masamune-dono. Jangan. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Kumohon. Jangan pergi. Tetaplah di sini. Masamune-dono, tolonglah. Masamune-dono. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maaf. Maaf…"_

"Masamune-dono."

Mataku terbuka.

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke sumber suara tadi.

Ia muncul.

Yukimura.

Berdiri—di atas kedua kakinya sendiri.

Matanya menatapku—dengan pandangan yang berkobar—seperti biasanya.

Ia berlari—seperti angin—ke arahku.

Merentangkan kedua lengannya—seperti hendak mengembangkan sayap-sayapnya untuk terbang.

Menyambarku dalam pelukannya yang terlampau erat.

"Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Aku mendengus, menelan banyak-banyak air mata yang bercucuran di wajahku.

"Tidak akan. Aku nggak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi."

Aku tidak berpaling. Kubalas pelukannya. Kugapai puncak kepalanya. Kucium perlahan.

Wangi udara—saat ini—dan saat itu—sama.

Namun, terasa begitu berbeda.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku—tanpa kusadari, bibir kami saling bersentuhan.

Semuanya lebur ke dalam warna putih.

Bersih.

* * *

><p><em>Jika kehidupanku harus terulang lagi, biarlah.<em>

_Aku tahu, apa kesalahan-kesalahan yang kuperbuat dalam hidup-hidupku yang berulang-ulang tanpa akhir._

_Aku tahu, apa yang harus kulakukan berikutnya._

_Aku tahu, aku akan membuat kehidupanku berikutnya mencapai akhir yang kuinginkan._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Memulai yang tak punya awal—<strong>_

—_**mengawali cerita baru tanpa kata pengantar.**_


End file.
